


Zanedbaný sex

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Elán - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Písnička Zanedbaný sex od Elánů zmutovaná do fanouškovské verze...<br/>Původním autorům se tímto omlouvám.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zanedbaný sex - verze pro bratry Holmesovi

**Author's Note:**

> Tu písničku dle mého názoru zná každý. Dneska ji hráli v rádiu a má pozornost se po stu letech všímala i textu, nejen hudby. No a hned začátek mi připomněl seriál Sherlock.
> 
> Ak ťa v noci budia strašidelné sny = John Watson  
> Ak ťa nudia ludia = Sherlock Holmes  
> A ak si obezny = Mycroft Holmes
> 
> No po tomhle úvodu je fakt těžké neudělat vlastní pokřivenou verzi písničky, tak ji tady máte. Jeden text na bratry Holmesovi a jeden na Johna.  
> Přeji fajn zábavu ;)  
> P.S. Já vím, že Mycroft není tlustý, ale stejně...co by to bylo za život bez trochy rýpání :3  
> P.P.S. Bratia Slováci, doufám, že vám moc nezprzním jazyk...

První část je na Sherlocka, druhá na Mycrofta, ale to asi poznáte i sami, že?

\-----------------------------------

Ak ťa v noci budia kolegovi sny  
Ak máš doma drogy, jed či mrtvoly  
Ver, že za to može len jediná vec  
A tou je a tou je a tou je zanedbaný sex

Ak ťa nudia l'udia a ak ťa naštval Yard  
Ak ťa láka Janice, John a Domina  
Vedz, že za tím väzí len jediná vec  
A tou je a tou je a tou je zanedbaný sex

ref.  
Mám to rád, áno chcem ťa  
Mám to rád, všeci chcem ťa  
Mám to rád, si něžné zviera  
Mám to rád, na to sa neumiera

Ak si Britská vláda a ak vše řídíš ty  
Ak ti asistují jen sexy agentky  
Neváhaj a začni riešiť vážnů vec  
A tou je a tou je a tou je zanedbaný sex

Ak ťa zlobí bratr a strašidelné sny  
Ak ti stále vraví, že si obezny  
Ak znáš politiky a vies ak s nima hrát  
Tak odomkni si tělo a maj sa trochu rád

ref.

Ak si jako väzeň v sebe zavretý  
Ak sa ti Moriarty lepí na päty  
Ver, že za to može len jediná vec  
A tou je a tou je a tou je zanedbaný sex

ref.  
ref.


	2. Zanedbaný sex - verze pro Johna Watsona

Ak ťa v noci budia strašidelné sny  
Ak ťa nudia civil a ak si vystreslý  
Ver, že za to može len jediná vec  
A tou je a tou je a tou je zanedbaný sex

Ak máš v ruce tremor a ak ti škrípe hlas  
Ak máš syndrom viny, hůl a zbrojní pas  
Vedz, že za to može len jediná vec  
A tou je a tou je a tou je zanedbaný sex.

Ref.  
Mám to rád, áno, chce ťa  
Mám to rád, celýho zjem ťa  
Mám to rád, si nežné zviera  
Mám to rád, na to sa neumiera

Ak ťa unes' Mycroft a ak ti zvedá tlak  
Ak ťa nutí Sherlock, ať holky necháš tak  
Neváhaj a začni riešit vážnů vec  
A tou je a tou je a tou je zanedbaný sex.

Ak ťa v noci budia strašidelné sny  
Ak ťa sere Sally a ak si vystreslý  
Ak si Moriarty chce i s tebou hrát  
Tak uklidni své tělo a maj sa trochu rád

ref.

Ak si jako väzeň v bytě zavretý  
Ak sa ti stále Sherlock lepí na päty  
Ver, že za to može len jediná vec  
A tou je a tou je a tou je zanedbaný sex

ref.  
ref.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teď mě tak napadá, že u téhle verze o Johnovi by se dalo napsat i:  
> Vedz, že to vyrieši len jediná vec  
> A tou je a tou je a tou je Sherlock Holmes a sex


End file.
